Home Late
by Avatar Pentopus
Summary: Marshall picks up Gumball and things happen. (Lemon)


"Bubba!" A voice came from behind  
He knew that voice anywhere. He was in the middle of baking a Raspberry Cake for him as a surprise. He knew it was his favorite.

"Hello, Marshall. Pretty early don't you think?"  
"I wanted to be early, aren't you happy to see me?"  
"No its not that but you spoiled my surprise for you!"  
"Heh, c'mon Bubba. You know I don't like surprises!"  
"Even though, I wanted to make you something special for you."  
"Thanks, Bubba. I know you meant for the best."  
"Im glad. So I'll just finish up and I'll be there. Is that fine with you?"  
"Yea, good enough."

The vampire flew into the couch with comfort and lay there as if it were his own.  
20 minutes have past and Prince Gumball was done with his 'surprise' for Marshall.  
He put it on the counter and left it alone as he went to the couch to sit with Marshall.

"So. . . I want to ask you something PG."  
"Of course. What is it?"  
"Well, we have been dating for a while now. And well. . ."  
"And what?"  
"Im sorry but do you mind if we go out first? I feel sorta uncomfortable."  
"Sure, your place?"  
"Yes please. Im sorry."  
"Don't be. I want is both to be content. Don't worry."

Marshall carried PG bridal style. Prince Gumball did not suspect the carry, but he knew Marshall well enough to surprise him than the other way around.  
Marshall looked like himself, sleek, relaxed, laid back. While Gumball on the other hand was still in shock and in a state of unease.

"M-marshall. . . Did you really have to carry me like this?"  
He ignored it but he drew a grin on his face.  
"Ugh, Marshall. I know that smile anywhere."

Marshall went slower and landed at his house in the cave.

"I like it when you are scared."  
As Marshall said that he went closer to PG and gave him a small lick.  
"Mm, thats you alright."  
"Marshall! Did you really have to?"  
"Heh, c'mon I have something important to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"As I said, we've been dating for quite a while and your kingdom and friends have accepted us. Do you want to go further in the relationship?"  
"Huh what do you me-"  
As he was cut he was kissed in the lips. The King and the Prince. After his shock Gumball closed his eyes and kissed back.  
Marshall ended it and pulled away slowly.

"Im sorry, I couldn't help it" with a smile on his face.  
Prince Gumball could feel his breath on his head.  
"Don't be." And PG kissed back.  
Marshall slipped his tongue in his mouth, he knew it would be sweet but it was more than he thought.  
Gumball shrieked and clasped his arms around Marshall. Tightening his grip.  
He tugged his shirt as a sign that he wanted 'more'.  
He held his hand since he did not want it off yet.  
Gumball felt a cold feel of gust wind on his abdomen. A cold blueish-gray hand was trailing above his chest, slowly going to his chest.  
"Ah, mmhm!" He groaned and said after Marshall had put his cold hands were on his nipples.  
Marshall could feel Gumball growing.  
Gumball was impatient, he took a deep breath and forcefully kissed Marshall.  
He little by little unbuttoned his red shirt and let his torso be out.  
Marshall knew what he was doing, but he ignored it while grinning during the kiss.  
He knew what to do, he stopped the kiss and took off PG's shirt. It was quite a hassle with all the layers but he did it.  
They were both shirtless, and in a state of ecstasy.  
Gumball was getting hard. Harder than he already was when starting.  
Marshall thrusted towards him against the wall and PG was sandwiched between him and the wall.  
Marshall felt his own getting harder as well. He felt the crotch of his partner rubbing against his thigh. It was so hard he knew it was time for both of them.

"Hey, Bubba." He said in a very raspy and seductive voice.  
"Yes?"  
"My room."  
"Great."

Marshall again bridal style carried Gumball but instead of shock, PG made most of his position to nibble on Marshall's neck and chin.  
Marshall clearly enjoyed it. He was in the room, and he put him on his bed.  
Marshall was on top. He kissed him from collarbone to neck until the end of his exposed skin.  
Gumball moaned and gripped onto his back.  
Marshall took off his belt and he also took off Gumball's.  
Gumball swiftly and gently flipped him over, for now he is on top.  
Marshall was surprised, he didn't even feel the switching of places that had just occurred and of the strength Gumball.  
Gumball licked Marshall's abdomen going higher to his nipple.  
He sucked of his right nipple and flicked it.  
Marshall didn't want him to do all the work, he was grasping over his boyfriend and rubbing his crotch against his while he kisses and licks.  
"M-marshall-"  
Marshall loved it when he said his name.  
Marshall was full of adrenaline and lust. He took of his own pants and was left in his boxers.  
Gumball witnessed his partner and imitated the action, with a slight look of discontent on Marshall's face when he shortly stopped.  
After finishing his action he immediately went back to Marshall.  
They both couldn't take it anymore. Gumball slipped off Marshall's boxers and Marshall slipped off Gumball's.  
They both stopped for a while and witnessed each other in their real body.  
Marshall whispered to Gumball's ear  
"Lie down."  
As Gumball obediently did Marshall went in front of him. Stroking his wood.  
"Aah, unnh! Mar-sh-ll!"  
Marshall then went nearer and nearer. His mouth kissed the tip. Gumball was holding back a load moan. Marshall continued and sucked, Gumball was so close.  
"I-m a-about -to!"  
Marshall still continued sucking while moving his hand up and down from where he was.  
Gumball came. Marshall enjoyed the feeling, the taste, the experience, the everything.  
Gumball was exhausted but he still returned the favor.  
He sat back he was weak, but he lasted  
"Ma-rsha-ll, sit."  
"You don't have to."  
"I want to."  
"Fine."  
As it was said Marshall kissed him on the eyelids and lay down.  
Gumball licked the tip of his wood. He could feel the pre-cum on his lips. He then sucked it up and down, licking in every movement.  
Marshall did not stop creating sounds.  
"Bubba!- Gum- b-ball!"  
With those sounds, Gumball went even faster.  
"Gum- I-Im gonna- come!"  
Gumball continued except he went slightly slower.  
Marshall came in his partners mouth.  
Gumball loved it. It was not sweet, it was more of a dull with slight bitterness to it.  
"Mm, you're delicious." As that was said they both grinned.  
"You too, Bubba."  
"Hey, Marshall."

"Marshall?"  
Until he knew it Marshall was asleep in his arms.  
"Goodnight."  
He snuggled himself on the sleeping vampire's chest as they slept peacefully after a memorable night.

-Next Day-

"Good morning, Marshall."  
"Your up early."  
"Marmar, its 11 o'clock."  
"And?"  
"Nevermind."

*knock* *knock*  
"WHOS THERE!"  
"Marshall, you can just get it. . ."  
"My house, I do what I want."  
"Fine." Gumball said while shaking his head smiling.  
It was Fionna, Cake wasn't with her though (she was on a date with LM in the treehouse)  
"Fi! What are you doing here?"

"Well, PM told me PG hasn't been home since yesterday afternoon."  
"Oh yea, heres thy princey." Marshall grabbed Gumball by the shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, you guys are adorable! Anyway, why did you stay here tonight PG?"  
"Oh uhm. . . Long story, Fionna. . ."  
"I can wait."  
"C'mon Fi, we don't wanna waste your time. An adventurer has to do her work."  
"I can wait. C'mon just say it?"  
"Well, Marshall she is our bestest friend."  
"*sigh* she's only 14, Gummy"  
"I know, but I don't think she will give up if we don't tell her."  
"Okay, she asked for this."  
"Fionna, me and Marshall were..."  
"See, me and Gummy here... We uhh..."  
"Just say it!"  
"We played a game! Yes, a game" Gumball said with conviction and a face that shows he is lying.  
"Ugh, PG. I know you are lying."  
Marshall took a deep sigh and went closer to Fionna.  
"Hey, Fi. You are sure about knowing?" He whispered in her ear  
"Yes!"  
"So did Cake tell you about what people do when they love each other?"  
"Uhm yea, but not thoroughly. She told me about like Tiers and junk. That wasn't even intentional, I was just on my date with FP."  
"We need to go to your treehouse to tell you though. Its hard to explain."  
"Ugh fine, you do know the more you make me wait the more curious I get!"  
Marshall nudged Gumball with his elbow.  
"Sorry, Lee. I suck at lying."  
"I know. Lets just get it over with."  
"I wish us luck."  
"Lets go, Fi"  
Marshall carried Fionna on the left and PG on the right.  
*in the treehouse*  
"Gummy, uhm you should talk to Cake." Marshall directed  
"Soo, uhm Cake... How are you?"  
"Im fine, hunny. I know you guys are great." Cake smirked  
"What do you mean?" Gumball asked nervously  
"Don't act like you don't know."  
"Huh?"  
"Tier 15 Gumball."  
"How'd you know?!"  
"Before you talked to me Fifi asked me what tiers were again."  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
"You guys must've had a great night."  
"Yes, I guess you can say that."

Meanwhile with Marshall and Fionna.

"So Fi. To be straight forward, me and Gumball were in Tier 15."  
"Whats Tier 15?! Cake won't tell me what it means!" Fionna pouted  
"It's when 2 people love one another so much they get... Uhh, intimate"  
"Intimate?"  
"We had. . . Sex"  
Fionna was quiet and was shocked but she understood.  
"Im sorry for scarring your 14 year old mind, Fi."  
"Don't worry, my fault for asking. At least I know now."  
"Yea..."  
"So, did you enjoy?" Fionna asked awkwardly just so the conversation will continue.  
"Yea, I guess so. I know this is awkward for you but we should go to PG and Cake."  
"My oh my, Marshall and PG. Me and little Fifi here gotta go. We forgot about our meeting with Breakfast Prince. Sorry for the inconvenience. I only remembered now!"

"Well that was weird. C'mon Bubba lets bring you home, before Peppermint Maid scold me again."  
"Its fine, I'll handle her. Lets have the cake I made you yesterday!"  
"Oh yea, forgot bout that. Lets go, Gummy."  
Marshall carried the Prince on his arm.

Meanwhile with Fionna and Cake.

"So Fifi, what'd I tell you."  
"Okay. You won the bet."  
"HAHA! And you said they were just hanging out!"  
"Okay I'll buy your catnip."  
"Haha, great."


End file.
